


Ἇ—Achilles the Determined—Ὦ | A Collection of Poetry & Lore

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: All of the information—events and characters written about is based on my current knowledge and learnings of the Greek mythology and the subject of Achilles.I have been doing this for a long time.For the glory of Homer and ancient Greece!





	Ἇ—Achilles the Determined—Ὦ | A Collection of Poetry & Lore

**Author's Note:**

> This work focuses almost entirely on the dark life and tragic death of Achilles, leaving his romantic potential ventures out of the picture.

A Mysterious Voice: "A masked seeress came in to the temple—reciting the haunting words with no escape. The boy would be nine at this time. Death by an venomous arrow of Paris shot to heel after the events of Trojan War. Never doubt yourself and go raging forth. Your destiny firmly rests in hands of the gods, Achilles. The candles of heroes have always had such short–lived fuses."

Nereid Thetis had been courted and rivaled  
by Zeus and Poseidon for too long,  
a sea nymph deity most elegantly graceful,  
until Prometheus the Forethoughtful told a prophecy,  
that should the brothers let her be wed  
to a mortal king, Peleus, ceasing their quarrel,  
by doing so a glorious demigod would be born,  
taught and trained in guidance of Chiron the Centaur.

Peleus: "To earn my respect survive nine years  
with the revered teacher Chiron of Centaurs,  
who has lived through untold generations,  
never turning back on his bold decision  
to train and forge demigods into emissaries,  
the hero's path is wrought with screams of pain."

Deny the loving wishes of Thetis,  
you who has traveled the unseen road  
of the Olympians, fulfilled their duties  
and acted as their champion of blood,  
none can escape death in our world,  
so it was once written, so it shall now be told,  
Achilles fully knew his sins and killings,  
Troy would be his final and humble offering,  
spit in face of the united; greedy kings.

Achilles' mother wished her son to be immortal,  
body burnt over a fire, the wounds she nursed,  
from right heel she would then hold him submerged  
in the incandescent; enhancing River of Styx,  
hoping for a life ridden off danger's of ageless pain,  
Peleus of Myrmidons is a tactician known only to war,  
shadowed thoughts rest heavy upon a soldier's shoulders,  
wishing to keep him safe, Thetis sent Achilles away  
to live upon the Aegean Island, grow up far apart,  
the Moirai's chant of sentencing cannot be unsung,  
ignoring the warnings, Achilles set sail towards Troy,  
the man would be eighteen of age—unknown to joy.

A Mysterious Voice: "A retreat was called in during the great war of Troy versus Sparta and the united kingdoms of Greece, and the Trojans began to celebrate with plenty o' wine, laughter and pleasure. A wooden horse was offered as a gift—a mark of surrendering—and taken inside the city's high walls, beyond the gates. Yet in midst the night's darkness, something awoke from it's slumber inside the wooden horse, opened a beforehand cut; secret hatch and started to move steadfast towards it's bloody goal. The Myrmidon elite concealed within—the fall of Troy was at hand."

March onward to war between two great nations,  
King Agamemnon's burning wishes to conquer,  
a thirst for worshipers and region unquenched,  
hatred harbored towards the ancient monarchs,  
Achilles the Determined would not bow to anyone.

A Mysterious Voice: "With no amassed close combat experience, Paris dropped his shield, and was brought quickly down to the ground with his face bloodily beaten; scarred beyond recognition, to ever affect his mortal beauty. Yet just before Menelaus was about to land the killing blow, Hector valiantly and foolishly stepped in, and thrust his royal sword through Menelaus's cold heart. This act of salvation and death fueled the rage of the opposition to it's most overwhelming. Realizing what was to ensue, together Hector and Paris quickly retreated to the safety of their castle's walls, to let the archers do their duty: cripple the running horde of enemies pushing through the frontlines of sand, soon to be dyed red from Grecian blood."

O' Helen, the fairest lady of Sparta,  
a beloved queen—long straw of Menelaus,  
the brute of a ruler; arrogant, violent,  
for her, Paris swore to emerge victorious,  
a challenge was declared and accepted,  
but Hector would enter the arena instead.

Thetis: "Hephaestus the Intimidating, forge Achilles an armor with it's weight in black steel and gold, and a shield and a sword to compliment his radiance and valour, yet leave his right heel open; vulnerable. My son sees all arrows aimed at him, and is able to read the movements of every warrior on the battlefield. He does not need that part to be covered, for he is a gifted mortal become a divine weapon. He has grown up to a fierce fighter, so I no longer fear for his life. Have this order finished within a week from now. May the earthbound furnace's flames flare wildly, and the hammer of Olympus strike with vigour!"

Achilles: "Ulysses was there too, a king and a friend. He led the Greek armies to shore, whereas I brought forth the Myrmidons."

His sharp eyes were asleep, o' watery immortal's son,  
the golden will of Apollo cannot be swayed,  
an arrowhead anointed with a sand viper's poison,  
the sun's light of music's beauty cannot be outplayed.

The hero kneels before the defiled statues,  
one rises from midst a nearby bush of grass,  
wait until Achilles has denounced his virtues,  
Paris: "This devastating arrow of justice carries  
the doom of Hector, and all of the Trojans  
who fell by your sword. Hades's domain awaits."


End file.
